Scorpius Malfoy And The Dead Girl Walking
by Rueflower7
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy, Albus Severus Potter and Rose Weasley. After strange goings on during a thunderstorm during their first year at Hogwarts, the unlikeliest of friends get tangled up in the mystery about a girl who died at Hogwarts but was never found, will this adventure seal their friendship forever or will Scorpius give in to his past? Based on my onshot 'Narcissa' Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1 - An Unexpected Friendship

**A/N: This is my first next generation fan fiction which is following my one-shot about Narcissa. Enjoy!**

Scorpius Malfoy had known he was different from the rest of his family for a long time, before, he had not realised that some of the things his parents had told him about their past were not real but simply made up to make him think they had been better people in their pasts. As far as Scorpius was concerned his father had never had anything to do with Lord Voldemort and neither did his grandfather Lucius but that they had always been good people. However Draco _had_ changed within the fifteen years since the battle of Hogwarts - he no longer believed muggle borns were any worse than purebloods and the same with halfbloods and squibs because his wife Astoria had refused from the beginning to teach Scorpius that all non purebloods are scum, this was for the best really because it meant that they could be happy without having to be selective about their friends.

Lucius however was not content with his son's decision to change for he still believed that muggle borns should not be allowed to attend magical schools of any kind or be able to have their magic recognised in the first place. However many times Draco had tried to tell him he still wouldn't accept that the future Malfoys were going to respect muggleborns. Luckily for Lucius, he had Scorpius, whenever the young boy would go to visit his grandma and grandpa he would have many thoughts put into his head of why he should never converse with a muggle born child and get his father to send him to Durmstrang where no muggle-borns are allowed.

Luckily, Narcissa realised what her husband was doing to the poor boy when Scorpius came up to her and asked if she knew what a mudblood was and decided at that moment to leave Lucius and move in with Draco and his family. They welcomed her with open arms because Draco knew his mother had always tried to be a good person even when she was bringing up Draco and blamed herself for what happened to her son. Sadly, even a pureblood family which has changed still has its traditions and for the Malfoys, the one thing they still believed in was that every Malfoy should be a Slytherin.

His parents could also tell that their son was different but they had been able to tell since he could barely walk as he was such a nice child who believed in helping creatures and animals rather than destroying them like his father had done when he was younger, because of this they decided to keep their colourful past hidden until Scorpius could find out for himself. Although for the past decade and a half of their lives they'd done nothing wrong they knew that if they ever met Harry Potter or his friends again Scorpius would find out that their family was not always so happy.

It happened when he was accompanying his parents to a reunion of their time at Hogwarts which had finished fifteen years before then, he could tell his father was a little worried about this reunion and especially seeing Harry Potter after so many years but his mother simply told him that they couldn't hide from their classmates forever, they would have to face them again. As they left the house on the bright morning in the middle of May, Draco told his son, "Scorpius my boy, when we get to this place I have to place a few rules so that you do not get into any trouble at this," he shuddered, "Renunion,"

"Don't worry about me daddy I never get into trouble," he grinned and Draco ruffled his hair,

"Yes I know you would never do anything on purpose but there are going to be some people here who do not think I was a good person," he told him,

"But why daddy? You are the best daddy in the world - why would anybody not like you?"

"My son, there are people here who I have been cruel to before, I was not always the person I am now, your mother helped me change to be the better person that I am now," he held Astoria's hand and she said,

"You have to understand that there are going to be some children here who have been told to hate you but you mustn't listen to them because they will not be in your house anyway at Hogwarts."

Draco and Astoria had a difficult time at the reunion and so did Scorpius, he was entirely ignored by all of the children because of reasons he would never fully understand. Ever since that day he realised that his parents were not the good people he thought they were and he wanted to be different, he was excited to go to Hogwarts where he would show people that he was in fact different.

When the day arrived that Scorpius left on the train he tried to find somewhere to sit alone but couldn't so he had to ask around everywhere to find a seat. He finally arrived at a set of seats belonging to a boy with brown hair and a girl with ginger hair,

"Hi," he said, "Would you mind if I sat here? Everywhere else is completely filled up,"

"Oh sure," replied the boy with brown hair, "What is your name?"

" _Albus_ ," the girl said under her breathe, " _That is Scorpius Malfoy, we can't talk to him_ ,"

" _It's fine Rose, it doesn't matter what our parents said_ ," Scorpius smiled and sat down opposite them,

"So," Rose said, "You're Scorpius right?"

"Yeah, who are you?"

"I'm Rose and this is Albus, our siblings were here a moment ago but now they have gone to see their friends,"

"We are the only ones in our two families starting at Hogwarts this year so we have to be friends really," said Albus which was confusing to Scorpius,

"So you two are not actually related?" he asked,

"Oh no of course not," said Rose, "But our parents have always been really good friends so we have spent a lot of time together,"

"My parents don't really have any friends," said Scorpius,

"No? Well that is a shame," Albus said, "But my dad said you would be different from your parents anyway so we would probably be able to trust you,"

"My dad said to beat you in every test," retorted Rose, "We have been told about bad things your dad has done in his past but is it really true that he has changed?"

"Yes I think it is. I mean I knew nothing of him ever being cruel to anyone before that reunion thing a few years ago, he is completely changed from who he used to be,"

"But you will still be a Slytherin, right?" asked Rose,

"That is what everybody says will happen,"

"We are destined to be Gryffindors, aren't we Albus? But if we got another house our parents would still be proud of us,"

"My dad was almost a Slytherin," Albus told him,

"Who is your dad?" Scorpius was intrigued,

"My dad is um.. Harry Potter,"

"Harry Potter! You mean to say he was almost Slytherin?"

"Very nearly, but he asked the sorting hat to be in Gryffindor and it said yes. You can choose really, would you choose Slytherin?"

"I dunno, probably not,but the choice is not mine anyway,"

The three continued chatting all the way on the train, it was almost like they had been best friends for years and they completely forgotten about all of the family rivalries. They talked about pets, food, Hogwarts and loads of other things as well, they joked and laughed until they caught their first glimpse of the castle itself,

"It is amazing!" exclaimed Scorpius,

"Beautiful," gasped Rose,

"Wow!" yelled Albus.

They took their trucks off of the train and entered the place which would start a new chapter of their lives for the next seven years and _perhaps_ , Scorpius thought, _a new friendship_.

 **A/N: Thank you for reading PLEASE review! I will be updating this everyday if people actually enjoy reading it but probably not tomorrow or the next day because I am very busy during Christmas/Boxing Day.**

 **Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Lion and the Snake

**A/N: This chapter celebrates me having been on Fanfiction for an entire year! (As of yesterday), enjoy reading!**

Once they were off of the train and standing on the platform, a large man who seemed almost giantlike approached them,

"My name is Hagrid, I am the gamekeeper here at Hogwarts," he paused and scanned the group of shivering first years and rested his eyes on Albus, "Why-" he began, "Albus! Harry and Ginny's boy and Rose! Ron and Hermione's girl! I am so happy to see you," he went up to them and hugged them, Rose screamed as he picked her up but Albus just struggled and tried desperately to be free,

"Stop it!" he shouted, "Leave us alone!"

Hagrid suddenly put them down and realised what he had just done, "I am so sorry," he said, "But y'see I was a good friend of all of your parents and they told me you'd be joining this year. My, you two have grown since I last saw you - only babies I remember! Ha!Ha! Pleased to meet you please feel free to come for tea in my house whenever you feel like," he shook their hands vigorously, Rose and Albus still looking very confused, then he turned to face Scorpius with a grimace on his face, "So this must be young Scorpius," he announced loudly, "Never liked your father much but I dare say you might be different from him, but I doubt it!" his voice quietened, 'Rose, Albus let me warn you that this boy comes from a long line of death eaters and is not to be trusted-"

"It's okay Hagrid," said Rose, "We know we can trust Scorpius, she put her hand on Scorpius's shoulder,

"He is different," Albus agreed. Scorpius was happy that his friends were supporting him but slightly hurt by what Hagrid had said, would there be any other professors who thought badly of him? Hagrid took out a pocket watch from his large, brown coat,

"Blimey!" he cried, "We've got less than ten minutes to be across that lake, hurry up everyone start walking towards the water,"

They did as he told them to and quickly scurried over to the pile of boats, "Four in a boat," he said, "Be quick about it," so Scorpius, Rose and Albus got into a boat together and set sail across the black lake towards the beautiful castle covered in bright lights,

They were greeted by Professor Kettler before the entrance to the great hall. She was a young witch who had only qualified as Transfiguration teacher two years ago and was still getting used to life as a Hogwarts teacher - since McGonagall had become headmistress she no longer had the time to teach Transfiguration so had needed to find a replacement quickly, her first replacement was fine for a few years but then got himself blown up over the summer and disappeared, she needed someone quickly and Lilian Kettler had been willing to join. She was a short lady with long ginger hair much like Rose's but straighter and brown eyes with a yellowish tinge, underneath her robes she was wearing a green pinafore which made her resemble a small child,

"Welcome my children!" she announced, "Welcome to Hogwarts, your new home for the next seven years," she knew the speech well, "Before you join your fellow students for the grand feast you shall have to be sorted into your houses which are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin - I was a Hufflepuff," she proudly told them, "Come along then dears, don't keep everyone waiting!" the doors opened and they filed into the room in pairs before assembling in a huddle before a chair with a hat standing on it, they were all amazed by the ornate decorations and magical sits they could see like the ceiling resembling the night sky and the floating candlesticks like stars, at the front of the hall stood professor McGonagall. Professor Kettler said, "When your name is called the hat shall be placed on your head and it will determine which house you remain in for your time at Hogwarts," she signalled to the hat and it did the most peculiar thing, it began to sing,

 _Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

 _But don't judge on what you see,_

 _I'll eat myself if you can find_

 _A smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black,_

 _Your top hats sleek and tall,_

 _For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

 _And I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head_

 _The Sorting Hat can't see,_

 _So try me on and I will tell you_

 _Where you ought to be._

 _You might belong in Gryffindor,_

 _Where dwell the brave at heart,_

 _Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

 _Set Gryffindors apart;_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

 _Where they are just and loyal,_

 _Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

 _And unafraid of toil;_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

 _if you've a ready mind,_

 _Where those of wit and learning,_

 _Will always find their kind;_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin_

 _You'll make your real friends,_

 _Those cunning folks use any means_

 _To achieve their ends._

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

 _And don't get in a flap!_

 _You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

 _For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

This is it, thought Scorpius, if I am not a Slytherin my parents will be angry but I am not sure I would even fit there anyway. A girl was called for Ravenclaw and two boys for Hufflepuff, one girl for Gryffindor but no Slytherins yet,

"Scorpius Malfoy," murmurs erupted in the hall as Scorpius approached the hat and placed it onto his head,

"Hmm," said the hat, "Another Malfoy I see - but not the same mindset as those who have come before. I see great courage and much intelligence but a kind heart, you are different to your father young Scorpius Malfoy.. snake or lion? you tell me.. I think it will have to be... GRYFFINDOR!" Scorpius was overjoyed as he bounded over to the Gryffindor table and greeted some of its members including the girl who had been sorted before him, her name was Sally. Once they were all settled down over this great surprise that a Malfoy should be placed in Gryffindor it was Albus's turn. Scorpius could tell he was scared but he knew he would be okay, "Well I never," remarked the hat, "It is another Potter! Well, I can say what I said to your father that you would do very well in Slytherin but I can easily see that you have your heart set on GRYFFINDOR!" the look on Albus's face was of great relief as he hurried over to join Scorpius on the Gryffindor table, he was congratulated by many people including a boy Scorpius presumed was his brother, they sat together to watch Rose getting sorted,

"It's going to be a close one," Albus told him, "Ravenclaw or Gryffindor, could be either, but I hope it is Gryffindor,"

"So do I," agreed Scorpius. She approached the hat and to her great astonishment it announced,

"Another Weasley? There are so many now but none with such intelligence since your mother, but I suppose it will have to be GRYFFINDOR!" Rose was happy and skipped over to join them at the Gryffindor table, she hugged them both and then sat down next to Scorpius and opposite Albus. They began to discus how happy they were they had gotten Gryffindor when a large feast appeared on the table for them all to indulge in, Scorpius has been a small child who had not eaten much of the healthy foods coked for him by his mother but the delicious looking meats and cakes made his stomach rumble so he tucked in as much as anyone else would. People were introducing themselves as the three talked and to Scorpius's surprise, none of them seemed to have anything against him being a Malfoy at all,

"You see Scorpius?" said Rose, "All they had to do was accept you were different,"

Once the feast was finished they headed up to the Gryffindor common room and dormitories where their trunks had already been placed by their beds, the boys said goodbye to Rose before going upstairs to find their new Gryffindor robes accompanying their trunks and other items. They were so tired that they went to bed almost straight away, after having laughed when Albus lost his socks out of the window and had to watch the rain devour them slowly, but Scorpius couldn't help but wonder what his parents would have thought of him being sorted into Gryffindor and becoming friends with Potters and Weasleys. Would they be supportive at all over his life or would they rather he had been a snake.

 **A/N: Thank you for reading please PLEASE please review it would be really great to get some feedback on this story and if you have any idea if there are any other known teachers present at the school apart from Neville. Any ideas? Leave me a review and if I do get some response it gives me an indication people are interested in this story and I shall try to update tomorrow or the next day.**

 **Rueflower7 xx**


End file.
